Sweet Dreams
by lessthan3twilight
Summary: Bella is a shy girl that doesn't get noticed much in school... or does she? Is everything how it seems to be? Is her life about to become perfect or completely turned upside down? [Notice posted]
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! I'm super bored waiting for the stories I usually read to update and would gladly accept any offers to be a beta… I think… I'm not too sure considering my time schedule. But here is a little of my first fanfiction. I'm not really sure where to go with this story but I have a few facts I would like to put in but help is very much appreciated. Also, I would like some reviews regarding if I should continue because I'm not one that is superbly good with English because I'm not British, American or anything like that. : 3 So, any comments or ideas are greatly appreciated. Don't be afraid to criticize. FanQ.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse (did you know that the first chapter is out on Stephenie Meyer's website?)

* * *

By the way, this chapter is though Bella's perspective.

_Doot doot doot_…

I slammed the alarm button on my clock. With great hesitance, I turned over and looked at the time. Great. 7:30 am. The start of another lackluster day. Time to face the music. I robotically pulled myself out of bed and began my daily routine mindlessly. Dressing up, washing my face, and brushing my teeth. Soon enough I found myself in the kitchen eating the remainder of my quick breakfast. I grabbed my worn out book bag and rushed out the door into the truck.

As I arrived to school I saw the car I've been eying for the last semester… a silver Volvo. I felt a surge of warmth rush though my body and my pulse quickened its beat. I laughed internally. My friends always told me that I had a lack of hormones since I never dated or held any interest in any member of the opposite gender. Little did they know I had a strong attraction to one boy in particular... every time I heard his name my heart skipped a beat. Every time I heard someone talk about him I listened cautiously hoping to find interesting information. Every time I saw him I fidgeted with the edge of my shirt. I never voiced my emotion towards this individual in fear of rumors. I always felt uneasy in the spotlight.

I quickly parked my car and rushed into the basement of the school. In some ways it was great having a locker in the basement but in someway it was a hassle. Funny enough, the periods of time when I went to my locker was my most anticipated part of my day because I was granted a chance to see _him_. We had the same homeroom class and lockers were assigned to each student beside their homeroom. Lucky for me… his locker was just right of mine.

I turned the corner to my locker and saw him. I smiled. I looked at his perfectly messy hair and watched him put his books into his bag. Funny enough, as much as I loved looking at him I felt a little embarrassment. I quickly walked to my locker and began putting books in and out of my locker. I timed myself so that right after he was done I would be done as well so I could follow behind him to class. I sat myself in the pod behind him and prepared myself for class. Also I waited for one of my best friends to take her seat beside me.

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

"Oh hey Ang! Nothing much, same old same old…"

The bell rang and classes began.

* * *

Yes this is a very boring chapter at the moment but I also have to write a chapter for another story ; ). I'll update when I'm in the mood to write. Thanks for reading : D. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks – lessthan3twilight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, r0b0tic vampir and shadmsluv! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters in that book. No profit is being made off of this piece of writing, and no copyright violation is intended.**

Soon enough it was lunch. As I walked into the growing line in the cafeteria, Angela was having her latest rant about the French teacher. As I waited for my turn at the food, I fingered my necklace… or should I say… necklaces. One necklace had a simple lock and a ring on it strung on its thin chain. The other necklace hung a stylized key strung on a thicker chain. I paid the cafeteria lady and thanked her and waited for Angela to finish paying for her lunch. Before I sat down I quickly scanned the cafeteria for someone in particular. My quick scan gave me no results. I began munching down my pizza when I heard Angela's blabber stop. Confused, I looked up and Angela whispered to me, "Edward is looking at you."

Suddenly my mind bursted like fireworks and thoughts rapidly swirled in my head. When I gathered enough courage to turn around to check, his liquid golden eyes were looking in my direction. Contrary to my expectations, instead of turning away at eye contact, he smiled and motioned with his index finger for me to go towards him. I looked at him and back to Angela.

"What are you doing Bella? Are you stupid? Go to him!"

I looked at her stupidly, still in shock from the acknowledgement and invitation from Edward.

"Aww com'on! I _know_ you like him. I'm not stupid! Just because you didn't say it doesn't mean I don't know anything about you! I'm you're one and only best friend for goodness sake! I know you better than anyone else in this entire world!"

"What?! You _knew_?!" I was completely shocked by this new information.

"He's waiting! Go!"

I shot her a glare, scooped up my lunch and backpack, and walked nervously to the table and its only occupant. I reached the table and smiled at the person directly in front of me.

"Hello. Have a seat."

"H-hi… umm… t-thanks." I stuttered every word.

I sat down and neatly put my belongings beside me on the chair and placed my lunch on the table. I picked up the apple and toyed with the stem. I took a deep breath to gather the courage to say something but he spoke first.

"Nice day isn't it."

What? He called me over to say 4 words you would say to anyone else? Confused I replied.

"Yes it is…"

"I apologize for this uncalled for event. It's just that I've been having things that I need to get off my chest."

"Ohh…"

"And these things have I have to say have one thing in common… it's something concerning… you."

Inside I began to panic. Angela knew about my abnormal attraction to the male sitting in front of me… did this mean he knew also? I was speechless.

"Unfortunately for me, I don't know how to phrase this to you. And I just had this unearthly urge to tell you at this hour and haven't completely thought it through."

I smiled and nodded to assure him that I was listening. I felt my pulse quicken as I began to tense up… expecting the worst.

"I'm not sure how to put this without offending you. It's something I never felt before…"

I felt my heartbeats quicken even more. He knew.

"I think…"

I swore my heart was beating so rapidly that I would surely die of cardiovascular arrest at any moment. I held my breath and I waited for the words that would break my heart.

"I..."

He paused. Is he trying to kill me from suspense so he won't need to tell me he's putting a restraining order on me or something?

"Sorry for my lack of speech at the moment. It's not every day I say this."

Obviously.

Who tells another person to stop having feelings for them even thought they never told anyone. It's not like there's a rumor… wait… _is there a rumor_? Holy cow! And how can he be so sure I unconditionally _loved_ him?

He looked nervously around in the busy cafeteria. He looked to me and said, "Look. This may sound a bit awkward but I don't really want to say this in a public area. It might be of benefit to at least one of us... or both of us for that matter. Do you mind if we sit at the benches in the school front?"

I nodded. I was too nervous to say anything. He swung his bag over his shoulder and threw out his lunch. I finished the last bite of my pizza and copied him. He smiled politely and held the door open for me to walk through. I turned to look at Angela. She gave me the imaginary scoot. Crap… she's definitely going to have a field day with this later. I pushed my thoughts about my impeding doom awaiting me in my next period and concentrated on this air breaking moment Edward. We walked together to the front of the school and sat on the benches. Thankfully no one was around. I checked my watch. Good… 40 minutes before lunch ends. That would give me enough time to fix myself up before classes so I wouldn't look like a complete mess after he pushed me away from him.

"Bella."

I looked at him directly. I took a deep breath. It felt like for ever before he spoke. In his eyes you could see the conflict in his eyes. I could see the sides of his smile shaking.

"Bella… you've stolen my heart."

I looked at him dumbfounded. My stupid imagination was acting up again. He appeared to look hurt. Oh. My. Doodles. He actually just confessed to me. I almost fainted.

"Bella! Are you alright! You look like you're about to pass out!"

He had sincerity in his voice. I couldn't absorb it. He actually liked me?!?!?! In my mind I pictured him suddenly popping out of this serious moment and teasing me shouting "Ha ha ha got you! You're so gullible!"

"N-n-no. I'm fine. I'm just a bit shocked."

"Oh." He looked down. He was hurt.

"No, no, no. Don't worry."

"Pardon?" His confused eyes looked up and meet mine.

I looked at him and smiled.

"You've stolen mine as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Oh wow! Thanks for all the hits, reviews, favorites, and alerts! It's all really appreciated! I would list everyone's names here but that would be way too crazy. And to answer a question in the reviews, I'm debating with myself if I should make Edward a vampire or not in this story. I'll come up with my decision soon enough. I'm leaning on the side that he's a vampire.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters in that book. No profit is being made off of this piece of writing, and no copyright violation is intended.**

I walked into the class slowly anticipating for the raid of questions coming from Angela. Soon enough my suspicions were answered as someone pounced on my back.

"Oh my doodles Bella!!! Tell me everything! Give me every little tiny de—"

Angela's voice got cut off. I followed her gaze to my neckline. Sure enough this would bring on a whole new round of questions.

"Oh my flipping doodles Bella… you didn't."

"Didn't what?" I asked innocently although I knew what she was talking about.

"You… you… you gave away your key!"

"Of course. It makes sense. I gave him the key to my heart, metaphorically. So does this answer all of your questions or do I have more interrogation to finish?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed. This was going to be a very long period. Right after I sighed, the bell rang. I flashed a smirk at Angela.

"Saved by the bell."

She pouted and crossed her arms. I couldn't believe the luck I was having today. Then a teacher walked into the class. Oh doodles. It's a substitute. Not good. I hesitantly looked at Angela. Oh I wish I could just slap that huge smirk off her face!

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I take that back." I said glumly.

We sat and waited for the substitute to finish assigning our work. Good thing for Angela, it was just a simple conics worksheet that we were allowed to work in groups. Thankfully enough Angela was my only friend in the school so I didn't have to talk about my lunch hour with half a dozen people. Why did the teacher have to give the easiest worksheet at the time I needed something to distract Angela?! Right after the teacher dismissed our attention Angela whipped her head around.

"Who said it first?"

"What? I don't understand you Ang."

"Did giving away your key take away half your brain? You know what I'm talking about."

"Well since you knew me enough to know I liked him, what do you think?"

"He said it."

I smiled.

"Awww… that is so… cute!" She squealed the 'cute' so loudly that everyone in the class turned in our direction. Oh doodles. Thankfully the teacher just so happened to step out right before Angela's shriek.

"Look Ang. I know that this maybe be weird and all… but I would really appreciate it if you kept my relationship with Edward… quiet. We both would like it to be private."

"That's so boring! Who dates Edward without the whole school knowing? He is after all one of the most… um… desired males in our school."

"Well I'm going to try. Plus I don't want any of the bad attention from other girls."

"Oh yea… Jessica and Lauren. You're going to have a field day with them."

"Tell me about it."

We continued to chatter until the bell rang. As I walked outside of my class I was surprised to see Edward waiting for me. He was smiling and toying with the key. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was class?"

"Lots of fun with Angela… and her questions."

He let out a small laugh. It made me smile.

"Sounds like fun."

"You bet." I said sarcastically. "Don't worry I told her to keep it quiet. Anyways… I'm so surprised to see you here!"

He smiled a crooked smile.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you to your next class?"

We got a few stares from some girls after the word 'boyfriend'. I felt their eyes boring a hole in my back. I simply didn't care. I was with Edward.

"You're a great boyfriend regardless. But how did you know I had class here?"

"I asked around in my class." He stated matter of factly.

I looked at him shocked. He really loved me! I gave him a hug to express my gratitude. I looked up from his chest and I saw him beaming at me.

"Well let's get you to class so then you won't be late."

"What about you?"

"Fortunately, my next class is the one beside you!"

"No way!"

He nodded and began walking.

The entire time walking was like a dream come true for me. I loved the way he was protective but not over the top. We walked hand-in-hand down the hall. It felt so right. Finally we got to my classroom door. We exchanged some 'see you after class' and hugged each other before parting.

During the hug, Edward whispered into my ear, "I love you Bella."

I felt my heart soar. I was so happy that I only managed to whisper my response, "I love you too Edward."

--

Class was uneventful. Since I wasn't as social as other students I sat quietly in the back. The period felt like it lasted forever. Any moment away from Edward was excruciatingly long. I was just about to busy myself with homework when I over heard some rather unwelcomed gossip.

"Oh my gwad! I was like watching Edward as usual today and I like noticed he was wearing a key!"

The annoying nasal voice was almost famous in our school. Lauren… What? Someone was after Edward as well? My little perfect bubble popped. Soon enough my insecurities hit me hard. I was a quiet, ordinary girl! It wouldn't take much for Edward to see that I was boring and leave me. I craned my ear to hear more.

Her friend Jessica responded.

"Maybe you should like get one as well and he might notice you!"

"Oh my gwad Jess! You're such a genius."

"Thanks a bunch sista!"

Suddenly I heard a male voice enter the conversation.

"Sorry girls, I couldn't help but hear your little chat. Actually that key is not a fashion statement."

"What?" Both girls yelled in unison.

"Well, in my previous class, someone asked Edward where he got it. He replied that it was a gift from someone. Then he started asking around about some girl."

The girls looked like they both seen a ghost. Lauren broke the silence.

"Do you know who gave it to him? And which girl did he ask about?"

"I don't think I heard it right though because I never heard of her before. Apparently she goes to our school since he was asking about her schedule. Hey! I was just listening to Edward because he's like one of the hottest guys in the school."

"Well… what's the name?" asked Jessica impatiently.

"I didn't hear where the key came from but I think I managed to hear the name."

"Well stupid… don't just sit there… who is she?" interrupted Lauren. She looked like he was going to kill someone.

This is not good. I hope the boy heard the name wrong. I sure don't need Lauren and Jessica raining on my parade.

"Umm… it started with a B… Betta? Betsie? Bella? I'm not quite sure."

Doodles! He got the name.

"I don't know any girls with the name Betta or Betsie. But Bella rings a bell. Do you know any girls name Bella, Jessica?"

"I know someone with the name Bella in it but not just Bella."

"Well maybe it's like a nickname. Anyways… who's the girl." Lauren asked anxiously.

"I highly doubt it but maybe it's Isabella. Like Edward wouldn't like a girl that's so ugh… boring."

Right after I heard my name I pretended to work. I didn't need to blow my cover.

"Who's Isabella?" asked Lauren.

"Her." Said the male.

Heard a shuffling and I could literally feel their eyes staring at me.

"Nah… Highly doubt it. She's a nerd. Nerds and hotties don't date," stated Lauren.

"Well anyways I think you heard it wrong. I think Edward would have asked about someone like Lauren anyways."

"Just saying what I thought I heard."

"Well get your ears checked because it's definitely me. When's class going to end?"

The male looked at his watch, "Um in about 5 minutes?"

"Good. Imma fix my makeup and make Edward ask me out. He's in the class beside us after all."

I tensed up. Doodles. I had 5 minutes to calm myself down. I pulled out my stress reliever, Pride and Prejudice, and flipped to a random page and began reading. After reading the page I closed it and began packing up. The bell rang. I quickened my pace and walked towards the door.

Outside I could see Lauren throwing herself at Edward. I looked at the scene sadly. Then I heard my love's voice for the first time.

"Sorry Lauren… I'm actually seeing someone."

"What?" screamed Lauren.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. Now excuse me, I have to pick her up."

I could hear Lauren screaming in disgust and Jessica comforting her. Edward politely removed himself from the conversation and walked right. I was confused. Wasn't he talking about me? I watched him as he walked. He motioned with his hand to go to the basement. Relief washed over me. I waited a few more minutes to clear Lauren and Jessica's suspicions and walked to the basement.

Once I got there I saw Edward leaning on his locker with his bag on the floor beside him. Immediately after seeing each other both our faces beamed with joy. I walked quicker and landed into his arms.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't want to make you an enemy of Lauren and Jessica."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

He released me and leaned patiently against his locker on his side so he could watch me as I packed my bag ready to go home. Once I finished packing, I zipped my backpack closed, stood up, closed my locker, and turned to him.

"All done!" I smiled.

He smiled his crooked smile. That smile was my most favorite smile. He walked towards me to allow me into his embrace again.

"So _my Bella_…" His voice lingered over those two words, savoring it. Hearing those two words from his mouth sounded like music to my ears.

"… would you like to go out with me tomorrow after school? It's Friday after all."

"I would love to Edward."

"Do you have anywhere you would like to go?"

"Anywhere's fine with me. I'm with you."

He chuckled, "Oh, alright."

He hugged me tighter for a few more moments and then broke the embrace. I looked at his handsome face and smiled.

"Well, Bella… I'll see you tomorrow. Bye love."

"Bye. I love you."

Mmmk. I hope that chapter wasn't disappointing. It's pretty long though! Anyways I hope you guys like it ; )


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all your hits(630!!), reviews (21!!), favoriting(6!!), and most of all- reading my ff! I seriously thought my ff would be a flop. XD I'll update as much as time permits me to do so but the story is basically planned out so it's just the matter of writing it. About the questions in the review just read and find out XD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters in that book. No profit is being made off of this piece of writing, and no copyright violation is intended. Stephenie Meyer is a genius.**

The night of the day Edward and I got together eventually came. Life was beautiful. The expression "Love is blind" is completely true. Not just the fact that I loved Edward blindly, but by putting on this "love blindfold" everything around me became more pleasant. Love songs on the radio touched my heart, the wood flooring of the house gave off a warm, cozy feeling, even the creaky sound of loose floor boards seemed to cheer for my happiness. Finding this love changed my routine forever. I no longer dreaded to go sleep in fear of what the future held in store for me. As my day drew to its end, I drifted of to sleep.

I awoke at the sound of my alarm clock, thankful for its calling. I smiled and began to start with my daily routine. I danced on my way to the washroom. For the first time in my life was concerned about my appearance. I pulled over my favorite t-shirt and put on my best jeans. I put my lock around my neck and took the ring off the chain and put my ring on my finger. I hummed to myself as I skipped down the stairs and made myself a decent breakfast. I made two eggs and a sausage and arranged them so that they represented a smiley face. As I ate my breakfast I turned on my cell phone. To my complete joy I found a text message waiting for my in my inbox. I happily clicked it.

Good morning my love. **I love you**. _I'll see you very soon_. – Edward

I smiled and cheerfully ate the rest of my breakfast. After cleaning up, I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door. When I opened the door I was happily surprised.

My angel of happiness stood in front of me. I felt the largest smile creep across my face. I ran into his arms and buried my face in his chest. I smiled when saw the key hanging around his neck. I looked up at his face. He looked down at me with his gleaming golden eyes and smiled my favorite smile.

I whispered to him, "Good morning Edward."

"Good morning to my love! I couldn't wait to see you! Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes I am," I beamed.

"May I have the honor of driving you to school today?" asked Edward as he held his hand out for me.

"Yes you may. May I have the honor of going with you to school today?" I giggled.

He let out a musical laugh and led me to the passenger side of his Volvo. I felt my heart beat wildly. I was finally granted a chance to sit in his Volvo! I got in and breathed deeply. I could smell his intoxicating scent. Edward gently closed the door for me and got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

"Edward this is truly a great surprise. Thank you for the text and driving me to school. How did you find my address?"

"The same way I found out your cell number."

I looked at him quizzically. He pulled his student handbook. I laughed. How could I forget? I looked over the book many times for projects and other group projects. I watched him as he turned on the ignition. After turning the key he moved his hand so that he was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other holding mine. I sat in the passenger side unaware of the trees zooming by the window and doodled incomprehensive swirls on his hand. I looked at his face to ensure myself I was not upsetting him in anyway. To my sheer delight, I saw my favorite crooked smile and continued with the doodling. Soon enough we were turning into the school parking lot and all eyes were on us. I tensed and looked at Edward.

He sighed, "Well Bella, I did tell you it was going to be difficult to keep our relationship a secret. Anyways, how bad can it be? The gossip will probably only linger for a week or so and then fade off. Plus we did get one day of privacy."

"Oh alright… I love and trust you Edward. Let's hope that Lauren and Jessica are the last to find out."

"I'm afraid my love that's too late."

I whipped my head around and saw a screaming Lauren fuming and Jessica attempting to shoot daggers at me with her eyes. If they were not acting this way because of my relationship with Edward, no doubt I would be laughing my head off at this ridiculous sight. I watched them as they stomped into the school in disgust.

"Great," I murmured.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be with you every chance I get so you won't be fighting the evil clown twins yourself."

That comment made me smile, "Promise?"

"Anything for you my love." He smiled back. "Now let's go out and tackle the crazy world of high school."

He parked and got out of his car and walked to the passenger side of the vehicle to help me out. What a gentleman. Then he surprised me once again. He bowed and kissed my hand. Just as his lips made contact with my hand I could literally feel waves of electricity flowing through my veins. I looked at him in pure shock. He hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"Love you."

He straightened up and walked with me hand-in-hand through the school's doors. As we walked there I couldn't help but look at the bench where this magical experience began. I felt the smile on my face grow. The smile shrunk once we got into the school. All eyes were on us. I looked up nervously at Edward and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I could face anything with Edward beside me. Suddenly he let go of my hand. I looked at him in bewilderment. My mind began to panic. What? He didn't want to be seen with me in the public? Did he not just tell me he'll face everything with me? Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist in a protective way. I instantly felt relieved. I leaned against his body and began walking down the halls to the basement stairs. I no longer cared about the eyes that stared at us. I didn't listen for the whispering of comments being exchanged. Soon enough, we reached our lockers and prepared for our classes. For the first time, I walked into homeroom with Edward. We sat down at our usual seats. We both took out the materials we needed for class and he turned around in his seat so he faced me.

"So, Bella, how do you feel about our relationship going public."

"Um… not much difference… yet. Just wait until fourth period when I have Lauren and Jessica sitting 2 desks in front of me."

"Don't worry about those girls. They just live on gossip and attention."

"Exactly. That's why I'm worrying about it."

"Don't worry I'll take care of things."

"What?"

He just smiled. Then we heard a bit of commotion outside the door. We both turned around and looked curiously. Suddenly I saw Angela screaming.

"Back off you dimwitted scum! Stop bugging into other people's business… NO I am NOT going to tell anyone ANYTHING. You got it? Now back of busters I have class to attend to... unlike any of you losers."

It was a hilarious sight. Edward and I began laughing quietly attracting some attention from the people outside. Instantly we stopped. Angela sat down in her seat.

"I cannot believe how nosy people are. Like what the doodles?"

"Hi Angela. Thanks a bunch. I owe you. I would like you to meet someone. Edward? This is my one and only best friend Angela. Angela, this is my boyfriend Edward."

As they switched their greetings I couldn't help but think that having Edward as a boyfriend was going to be hard work. Although I would want to spend every waking moment with Edward, I wanted to include Angela as much as possible. She was the one person that kept me going until Edward came into my life. She was the one that encouraged me and stood by me and knew me. I was deep in thought when I heard my angel's voice calling me.

"Bella? Hello? Are you okay?"

"Oh yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Do you need someone to tell?"

"No I'm fine."

The bell rang and classes started. Edward turned back so that he was facing the board. I quickly wrote Angela a note.

Hey. Thanks about this morning again.

She returned a reply

No problem. Least I could do for my bestest friend. XD Anyways, no need to worry about me.

Huh? I don't understand.

You know my crush Ben?

Yea…

Oh my doodles? Did she become an item was well?

Well when you came to school I was walking into the school and I bumped into Ben. He dropped all his books on me and offered to take me out for lunch.

No way! Are you planning to confess?

I want to… but I don't think I have the guts to.

Aww com'on. You're Angela. You helped me with my feelings with Edward… well right before I went to talk to him. I'm sure you can talk to Ben.

You know what Bella? You're right. Thanks a bunch.

No problem. Now let's pay attention to class before we get in trouble. Ttyl

Soon enough class came to an end and just like yesterday Edward walked me to each of my classes. It seemed like pure coincidence that each of our classes was never far apart. Of course between each period, we were both met with glares, stares, and whispering. To me none of this mattered. I was with Edward. Eventually lunch hour came. Just before heading out of the classroom to Edward, I wished Angela good luck with her lunch with Ben. She thanked me and rushed out the door. I followed closely behind her. Just as I walked out the classroom, my angel was waiting for me.

"I know our date isn't until after school but can I take you out for lunch?"

"Sure thing. Angela has plans of her own."

"Good for me then," he laughed.

After packing our bags for the next period of lunch, we got into Edward's Volvo and went for lunch. He drove us to a small Italian restaurant. It was a wonderful casual lunch and fortunately for me, Edward paid attention only to me. Although the waitresses were surely throwing themselves at his feet, just like Lauren, he ignored them. While eating, we asked each other questions to get to know each other better. We laughed and joked. It seemed as though we knew each other for the longest time and were old friends.

Unfortunately, lunch came to an end as our classes called for our attendance. Once again Edward walked me to class and we hugged each other before parting. I sat in my seat and waited for Angela to show up. Our math teacher was still sick so we had plenty of time to discuss details. Soon enough, Angela was bubbling with excitement as she danced through the door. I smirked at her and waited patiently for her to sit down.

"I'm assuming you just got off the single's market," I laughed.

"You bet! Oh it was wonderful!" exclaimed Angela.

"Well… what are you waiting for?"

"Okay. Once we got to the restaurant in his Mazda, we sat down and made small talk. Soon enough he started to get all jittery and I started to get worried. Apparently he liked me since like last year and purposely bumped into me so he could confess! Oh and by the way, he really didn't plan on dropping everything on me. That was an accident."

As the class progressed we continued our chatter about our new relationships. Soon enough the class came to its end and we wished each other the best and parted ways with our new partners.

Unfortunately for me, the last class of the day was the class I was dreading the most. Surely news got around that Edward and I were an item. Once I walked into the classroom after leaving Edward's embrace and sweet, encouraging words I could feel Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. If looks could kill… I would surely be dead right now.

_Hopefully this little chapter sedated your little cravings for more of __Sweet Dreams__. Unfortunately, I ran out of time and I'll be updating as soon as possible. If I had more time I would surely be writing more. Anyways, thanks again for all your reviews, hits, and other such things and continue reading __Sweet Dreams_- lessthan3twilight


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone Sorry for the long update. Anyways here's another chapter! Although I'm not demanding reviews, they would be nice. Constructive comments are really appreciated. Once again, sorry for the long time it took me to update and thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and everything else you guys do! I really appreciate it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters in that book. No profit is being made off of this piece of writing, and no copyright violation is intended.**

Quickly I darted my eyes down trying to avoid their gaze. I knew this action was weak, but it was all I could manage at the moment. I walked past the teacher's desk towards my desk, going the long way around the classroom to avoid unwanted conversation. Suddenly it struck me. The teacher in the desk was not my normal English teacher… It was a substitute! Great… the best time to ever have a substitute! The bell rang and I darted to my seat. The substitute cleared her throat and began to speak.

"As you know class, with my presence here, a normal lesson plan is not on today's agenda. Your upcoming unit is on one of Shakespeare's most famous works, Romeo and Juliet. The English department felt that all English students should be able to work together cooperatively. Your teacher is perfectly healthy and is in a classroom beside ours making final accommodations. We are going to use class time to work on understanding the play and instead of a test - we are going to put on a school play. Now you may use this time for some quiet chatter while I go find your teacher to discuss other matters."

My entire body tensed as the teacher walked out the classroom. It was only moments before I heard someone clearing their voice. I looked up and to my horror I saw both Jessica and Lauren towering before me.

"Look you little nerd, I don't know how you got Edward Cullen into your little ugly hands but I guarantee you that he's no longer yours."

"You have some nerve showing up in front of him begging for a date. Like –"

"I'm afraid you have that all wrong ladies."

The two girls turned their heads in shock. It was unusual for someone to cut off Lauren in the middle of her sentence… after all if the school was a kingdom, she would be the queen…

There stood Edward with an extremely angry expression. Before he was able to speak my English teacher spoke.

"Hey class! As you may have noticed, we are going to be combing with the other English class to work on your new unit. We will be staying in this classroom and will the other class please find seats? Since I know that this is an 'exciting' moment for you guys, this period is a free period. I still need to discuss details with the other English teacher. However, if the chatter is not stopped by the next period, the privilege of combined classes will no longer exist. So I'm allowing you to get all the chatter out of your systems this period. Kapeesh? Kapeesh."

The girls were both dumbfounded. The expressions on their face were priceless. They looked like children that were caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar even though they were told not to. They had their eyes bulging out, their eyes wide open, and their eyebrows raised. Even their posture was frozen into an awkward position. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were shocked and scared of Edward's presence.

Breaking the silence, Edward replied, "As I was saying before the teacher spoke, you ladies have the story all wrong. In fact, it was _I_, who asked Bella to become my girlfriend."

Their faces twisted into a crazier image. I pursed my lips to prevent myself from laughing. Before I blew up in laughter I was able to contain myself and speak.

"This is so cool Edward! We're going to be working on Shakespeare together!"

This was my way of keeping the conversation light. I turned to glace at the girls. They seemed to be relaxed a bit. Lauren smirked.

"You are so right Bella. _We're_ going to have so much fun in English."

Then she stalked off.

Edward quickly grabbed the seat next to me, sharing the desk. For once I was thankful my 'invisibility' in the school. If it weren't for my 'invisibility' there would be no seat for Edward to sit beside me.

Suddenly, I felt his hot breath breathing on my ear. I melted into my seat.

"Unfortunately, Lauren and her little robot will be pestering _us_ in hopes of stealing me away from you. Unfortunately for them, the hold of your attraction is far too strong for them to break."

I smiled at his comment. It made my heart flutter to know that he loved me so deeply although we just became an 'item' yesterday. Then I questioned him.

"How do know Lauren and Jessica are going to do that?"

"I don't know, I just have an easy time reading people. You can tell by what they say and how they look."

"Can you read me easily?"

"You, on the other hand, is the one exception I have."

_Okidoki, yes, that was a very short chapter, but don't worry! '' I'll write a chapter later on to make up for this short chapter. - Please don't be upset that I'm not updating that quickly. Some things happened and haven't found the chance to write. Anyways thank you so much for reading! oV – lessthan3twilight_

_Here are some answers to some of the questions I got in reviews and my messages._

_Answers:_

_Q: Is Edward a vampire in the story?_

_A: Nop._

_Q: Is his family in the café?  
A: Well… everyone usually eats in the café… just some people decide to out for lunch sometimes. Whether his family was in the café at that time is for me to know and you to find out. ; )_

_Q: What is 'What the doodles?'?_

_A: An expression I use instead of 'What the hell/heck' etc. etc._

_Q: Lessthan3twilight? I don't get that…_

_A: To clear it up (less than sign), 3, twilight 3twilight_


	6. Notice 2

ANOTHER NOTICE TTOTT

you guys must dislike me now. anyways sorry i've been neglecting this FF and i did promise a chapter. however during the summer i've been quite busy because i've been asked to write part of the story/movie script of a high school drama and a supernatural group. yes whoo-hoo a high school drama. anyways the movie will start filming this friday so YEA. im not really going to touch this FF until i'm done the movie. TT-TT sorry!

sorry for the false hope for those who are getting the alerts.

i dont' know when i'll update this story

-extremely sorry-

lessthan3twilight


End file.
